Operation: LAMP
by ArthurEngine
Summary: This Kids Next Door fan fiction is centred around Lee's birthday, and he's looking for a mysterious Candy Lamp. Note: In my headcanon, Lee's surname is Leeson, and Sonia's surname is Harper. I do not own Codename Kids Next Door. Cartoon Network owns it.


**Lee's  
Adventure  
May  
Prevail**

Inside Sector W's treehouse, Lee was walking into his room blindfolded. The reason he was blindfolded was because of a surprise for him.  
"I wonder what it is." Lee asked himself.  
"No peeking!" said Paddy. "It's something special!"  
And just as Lee was in his room….  
"Okay, Lee!" Paddy said. "You can uncover your eyes!"  
And Lee did just that, and….

"Surprise!" shouted the rest of Sector W.  
"Cool! An awesome surprise!" exclaimed Lee with delight.  
"Happy birthday, Lee!" Sonia said, and she grabbed his hand and kissed his cheek. This caused Lee to blush.  
"And here's your cake!" Paddy said. And there it was. A chocolate cake with pink and blue icing, and a large blue 8 and an orange 4, each with 4 candles. Unlike Sector V, who celebrate their birthdays with candles corresponding to their codenames, Lee's cake had 8 candles, indicating he's 8 today.

'Older than me too.' Sonia thought. 'but since Shaunie's training as a cadet, he'll most likely join our sector once he graduates and he'll be the youngest of Sector W. Makes me wish Tommy had joined our sector, but from what I heard from Numbuh 2, he works alone now. Would've been much better than Harvey.'

"Here is your cake, Lee." Said Paddy. And as a Kids Next Door operative, whatever you wish for will come true."  
Lee thought for a few seconds, and he blew his candles out.  
"So, what did you wish for, Lee?" Sonia asked him.  
"Hmm…. I wish to lead a mission!" Lee said proudly.  
"In that case, Lee, you're in charge of today's important mission!" Paddy announced.

*Screen wipes to the next with the Kids Next Door logo*

The entirety of Sector W went over to a cave in a vast sandy desert. The cave's entrance was in the form of a hamster's face. Lee had never lead a mission before, so this was his first time.  
"We're here!" Paddy announced. "We're at the Cave of Candy!"  
"Cool!" Lee was impressed. "I hope to get all the candy!"  
"This is a very important mission, Lee. Your mission is to retrieve the Candy Lamp! You may not make it our alive." Paddy announced. "So, you need someone to go with you!"  
"I'll go with you, Lee!" Sonia said. "No matter how dark it is somewhere, you always make me feel better about the dark."  
"Why don't you both come with me?" Lee said. "Just because I'm leading this mission doesn't mean I'll do it alone."  
"Okay." Said Paddy.  
So, all 3 members of Sector W entered the cave.

Unbeknownst to either of them, a candy hunter was already inside. This was none other than Heinrich von Marzipan. He was searching for the Candy Lamp.  
"Ne ha ha ha ha ha!" Heinrich laughed. "Vonce I find the Candy Lamp, I vill make sure he grants mein vishes. Mein first vish vill be for all the candy in the vorld! And I vill vish for the Kids Next Door to be destroyed, then Abigail Lincoln vill never stop me from mein plans!"  
And Heinrich continued on his important mission to find the magic Candy Lamp.

Meanwhile, Sector W were venturing through the cave. Sonia was so scared, she held onto Lee's hand. She was worried about all the dangers that await them in the cave, but the one thing she didn't have to worry about was the dark, since it was brighter than a normal cave.  
"Sure is bright for a mysterious cave." Said Sonia.  
"Aren't caves usually dark?" Paddy asked. "This cave is very mysterious."  
"I'm one who doesn't like caves," Sonia started. "but I make an exception when it comes to the Cave of Candy."  
"So much candy." Said Lee. "But I mustn't touch anything but the Candy Lamp."

The 3 operatives arrived at the cave with the Candy Lamp. There was light shining on top of the lamp, and Sonia wanted to go up there, but Lee stopped her.  
"As leader of the mission, I advise you to stay behind." Advised Lee.  
"But there's light up there!" said Sonia. "And I don't like the dark!"  
"Keep calm, Sonia." Said Paddy. "It's not that dark."  
Lee walked up the steps toward the lamp. He finally picked it up.  
"Cool!" Lee was intrigued by the lamp. It looked like a gold oil lamp, but it seemed very mysterious, with the possibility of it being a genie.

Lee started to go down the steps when many henchmen arrived with the one and only Heinrich von Marzipan.  
"Drop the Candy Lamp!"  
Lee did just that, but luckily, the lamp didn't break.  
"Wh-who are you?" Lee was puzzled by the intruder.  
"Oh, how rude of me. I am the vone and only Heinrich von Marzipan!"  
"Heinrich?! The very same guy Numbuh 5 always talks about!" Sonia was astonished.  
"Guards! Take der kleine kinder avay! Der Candy Lamp is mine!"

And that's what Heinrich's henchman did. They grabbed both Paddy, Lee and Sonia.  
"Come on! We're putting you into the dark cave where you can't get out!"  
They were taking the members of Sector W to the darkest cave, and Sonia was struggling and squirming.  
"No! I don't wanna go into the dark cave! I don't! I hate the dark!" Sonia squirmed.  
"Typical Sonia." Paddy said. "Takes after her mother, she does."  
"Hey! Quit squirming, kid!" one of the henchmen said.  
And as Sonia couldn't take it anymore, she got out of the henchman's grip.  
"I…. won't…. GOOOOO!" Sonia's eyes were bright red, and she was raring to attack Heinrich's henchman. She tackled all the henchman, pummelling them, punching them, kicking them, stomping on them.  
"Whoa! Look at her go!" Paddy was impressed.  
"And that's why she's an important operative." Lee replied.  
At last, Sonia finished attacking Heinrich's henchmen.  
"What? I don't like the dark!" Sonia said innocently.  
"Now that Heinrich's henchmen are defeated, let's go after Heinrich!" said Lee. "We've gotta snatch that lamp off of him!"

But they were too late. Henrich had picked up the lamp.  
"At last! The Candy Lamp is mine! I vill make all mein vishes come true!"

Unbeknownst to Heinrich, Sonia, Lee and Paddy were hiding behind a rock, seeing Heinrich's victory.  
"I have a plan!" said Lee. "It involves this."  
Lee spun his yo-yo.  
"I'll spin this baby, tie it around the lamp and snatch it from Heinrich."  
"But what if he sees us?" Sonia asked doubtfully.  
"We have a plan!" Paddy said.

Heinrich walked gleefully toward the entrance of the cave when a yo-yo came out of nowhere, wrapped itself around the lamp, and it took the lamp away.  
"Hey! Vhere did mein Candy Lamp go?! I had it in mein hands a second ago!" Heinrich was very surprised.  
"Hey, Candy Brain!" called a sweet voice. "Looking for this Candy Lamp?"  
It was Sonia, and she was holding a gold lamp. Little did Heinrich realise it was Sonia's night light wrapped in gold foil.  
"Where did you get that lamp?!" Heinrich demanded.  
Sonia ran off, and Heinrich chased after her.  
"I need answers NOW! Vhere…. did… you…. get…. that…. LAMP?!"  
Sonia dropped the lamp and ran out of the cave. Heinrich picked it up and…..  
"Vait a minute! This isn't the Candy Lamp! This is a night light wrapped in gold foil!"  
Heinrich finally realised.  
"That kleine libchen! She'll pay!"  
And Heinrich ran after Sonia.

*Screen wipes to the next with the Kids Next Door logo*

Outside the cave, Sonia, Lee and Paddy congratulated each other.  
"We did it! Your first mission in command was a major success, Lee!"  
"That was the most awesome, mysterious birthday mission I've ever been on!" said Lee.  
And both he and Sonia high-fived each other.

But the celebration was short-lived. Heinrich got out of the cave.  
"So! You thought you could trick me into receiving a fake lamp, did you?!" Heinrich burst out.  
"Ah! He knew!" Sonia shrieked.  
"For that, I am going to throw all of you into the deepest, darkest cave in the vorld!"  
This grabbed Sonia's attention.  
"Dark…. Cave…. YAAAAAHHHH!" Sonia's eyes were bright red, and her teeth were very sharp.  
"The deepest, darkest cave you've ever been in!" Heinrich replied. Just you-"  
But before he could finish his sentence, Sonia tackled Heinrich to the ground.  
"I DON'T WANNA GO INTO THE DARK CAVE! YOU SHOULD KNOW I HATE THE DARK!"  
Sonia burst out, as she punched, slapped, kicked, stomped on, and even bit Heinrich.

Just as Sonia was still attacking Heinrich, some medieval men arrived at the Cave of Candy.  
"Yo-ho!" called 2 of the men.  
"Yo-ho!" called 2 more.  
"Yo-ho!" called numerous more.  
"Yo-ho!" called the leader of the men.  
These were none other than Robin Food and his Hungry Men.  
"Hand it over, you little munchkins!"

Sonia stopped attacking Heinrich and walked over to Robin Food. She took out three 5-dollar bills.  
"Here! Take it! My parents gave it to me to buy Lee a birthday present, but they gave me too much, and I didn't get to spend it all!"  
Robin slapped Sonia's hand, causing her to drop the cash into the sand, but luckily, Lee snatched it with his yo-yo.  
"We don't want your money!" Robin Food demanded. "We want the Candy Lamp! For we are…"

All the Hungry Men joined together to sing.

Note: All the Hungry Men lines are in italics, while Robin Food's lines are in italics and underline.

 _Villains, we're the villains!  
The villainous villains of adult villainery!  
It's the day of days for me to be the champ!  
It's the time to take the lamp!_

 _There's Heinrich, he's asleep!_  
 _Wants the candy, that's just dandy,_  
 _he'll just think it is cheap!_

"That's just deep!" Little Juan called.

 _And Paddy's got a bad haircut!  
His hair is worse, and in this verse, I tell ya,  
he's a nut!  
_"Oh!"

 _And Lee Leeson's there,  
and he has no care!  
Sonia Harper's here,  
and she's got no root beer!_

Hates the dark too,  
Robin Food,

"That's you!" Paddy shouted.  
 _And Paddy, you're right, that's me!  
_ "Don't forget Little Juan, baby!

And all the Hungry Men started a kick line.  
 _Villains, we're the villains.  
The villainous villains of adult villainery!  
It's the day of days for me to be the champ!  
It's the time to, yeah the time to take the lamp!  
_"Yeah!"

"You really want this lamp, do ya?" asked Lee.  
"Yes, we do, Lee!" Robin Food answered.  
"Well then, rob this, Robin Hood!"  
Lee spun his yo-yo around Robin Food and his Hungry Men, tying them up. But this victory was short lived. A large chunk of bubblegum hit Lee's yo-yo, and it pulled the Candy Lamp away.

"Yarr, fire in de hoe!"  
It was Stickybeard and his Candy Pirates on their ship. They were after the Candy Lamp.  
"Ye thieving rascals! That Candy Lamp is ours!"  
The Candy Pirates made off with the Candy Lamp.

"It's no use, Lee." Sonia said. "There's nothing we can do with Stickybutt. I guess he deserves that Candy Lamp more than we do."  
This got Lee thinking.  
"Sonia! Go back into the Cave of Candy!"  
"But Lee-"  
"Trust me about this!"  
"Um….."  
Paddy looked at Sonia, encouraging her to trust Lee.  
"It's a deal!" And both Sonia and Lee shook hands.  
"Cool! Now let's get that Candy Lamp!"

"And I'm helping too!" called a familiar voice.  
It was Numbuh 2's brother, Tommy Gilligan, who was also on the search for the Candy Lamp. He'd heard the legend from his brother.  
"Tommy?!" Sonia said. "W-what are you doing here?"  
"I've come to search for the legendary Candy Lamp!" Tommy said mysteriously. "I've heard there's something really special about this lamp. And my brother told me all about it!"  
"Lee found it," Sonia started. "but Stickybum and his pirate gang stole it!"  
"I thought I saw a pirate ship sailing on land." Tommy said.  
"So, Tommy?" Lee said. "Will you help us?"  
"Yes! I will!" And Tommy shook hands with both Sonia and Lee. He turned his attention to Paddy.

"Gee! What happened to this kid's hair?!"  
"It was my dad's horrible hairdressing skill!" Paddy whined. "He didn't even wanna pay such a small price for a haircut!"  
And Paddy bawled loudly.  
"Paddy's dad is Mr. Boss, and he did a terrible job." Sonia told Tommy.  
"Guys! Enough chitchat!" said Lee. "Now let's go after that pirate!"

*Screen wipes to the next with the Kids Next Door logo*

Meanwhile, Stickybeard was holding the Candy Lamp with his hand.  
"Ya-ha ha ha har! This Candy Lamp here be mine, says I! It'll make all my wishes come true!"  
And all his Candy Pirates laughed in agreement.  
"Toss this in de room of candy!"  
Stickybeard gave the Candy Lamp to his pirates and tossed it into storage with all the other confectionary.  
"Now, set course for home! Yar!"  
And that's what Dumb John Silver did.

Just then, a yo-yo grabbed the railing of the ship.  
"Yar?! Stickybeard was surprised.  
The yo-yo belonged to Lee, and he, Sonia, Paddy and Tommy had climbed on board.  
"You gimme that Candy Lamp back right now!"  
"Oh, you want your precious Candy Lamp?" Stickybeard said. "Well if ye want it, ye'll have to go into the dark room!"  
"Dark room?!" Sonia exclaimed with surprise. Alright! Take the boys but leave me outta there!"  
And the Candy Pirates did just that. One pirate grabbed Lee, another grabbed Tommy, and another grabbed Paddy, and they tossed them into the storage room.  
"Whoa! There's a whole bunch of candy in here!" Tommy exclaimed. "I guess Stickybutt does have some good in him!"  
"Cool!" Lee was impressed. "But where could the Candy Lamp be?"

Back on the deck, Stickybeard was giving orders to his mates and was congratulating them for what they did when….  
"Hey, Stickybutt! Looking for this Candy Lamp?" Sonia asked innocently. She was holding a Candy Lamp.  
"Where did you get that lamp?" Stickybeard was surprised.  
"I snuck into the dark room and took it!" Sonia lied.  
"Get 'er!" Stickybeard ordered his pirates to get Sonia. This caused Sonia to shriek and she dashed for it, eventually dropping the Candy Lamp. Stickybeard picked it up. He rubbed it and…  
"Hey! This is nar Candy Lamp! This is a fake!" Stickybeard was surprised. He made the realisation.  
"Yar! That scurvy dog! She tricked me!"

Meanwhile, Sonia was on the bow.  
"Easy, Sonia. Stay calm. They'll find you." Sonia knew the Candy Pirates would find out about her fake Candy Lamp. And unsurprisingly, they found her.  
"So, ye thought ye could trick me with this fake Candy Lamp, did ye?" Stickybeard said furiously. "For that, ye're going into ye dark storage room!"

This got Sonia's attention.  
"Dark…. Storage…. ROOM?!" This got Sonia very mad, her teeth sharpened, and her eyes turned red.  
"Yar, dark storage room, with no-"  
Sonia just tackled Stickybeard to the ground.  
"I DON'T WANNA GO INTO THE DARK STORAGE ROOM! I DESPISE THE DARK! YOU SHOULD KNOW I HATE THE DARK! MY MOM KNOWS HOW I FEEL ABOUT THE DARK AS SHE HATES THE DARK TOO!"  
Sonia spent her time attacking Stickybeard. She jumped on him, pulled his clothes, punched him, kicked him, and even scratched him.  
"Let that be a lesson for trying to put me into the dark!"

Lee, Tommy and Paddy soon found…  
"The Candy Lamp!" Lee exclaimed.  
"Wow! I could do anything for a lamp like this!" Tommy exclaimed. "I wonder if there's a genie in there?"  
"Just snatch the lamp, Lee." Paddy said.  
And Lee did just that, but with his yo-yo.  
"Come to papa!" Lee said as he snatched the Candy Lamp.  
"Let's get outta here!" Tommy exclaimed. They made their way out of the storage room, only to see Sonia had beaten Stickybeard to a pulp.  
"And Stickybeard's been beaten up." Tommy said to Lee and Paddy.  
"What? I don't like the dark!" Sonia said innocently. "And he tried to put me into the dark."  
"Enough chitchat, guys!" Tommy said. "Look!"  
Sure enough, the Gallagher Elementary was ahead of them.  
"Abandon ship!" Sonia cried.  
"Abandon ship!" Paddy cried too.  
And the 4 kids jumped off of Stickybeard's ship before it could crash into

And the 4 little kids jumped off Stickybeard's ship. Stickybeard woke up from his unconsciousness of Sonia's beating, and he saw the school.  
"Abandon ship!" he cried. "Abandon ship!"  
And sure enough, the ship crashed, sending all the pirates to tumble out.

Sonia, Lee, Tommy and Paddy were laying on the ground. Sonia got up and looked at her friends.  
"Lee! Tommy! Paddy! Are you alright?"  
"Oh, that hurt!" Tommy moaned. "Who would've thought that Stickybutt was something?"  
"I'm physically alright, but my haircut isn't." Moaned Paddy.  
"I'm cool." Lee said. "I've gotta say, that was the coolest birthday mission I've ever been on!"  
"Happy birthday, Lee!" Tommy said. 'and older than me too.' He thought.  
"And what's more, I've got the Candy Lamp!" Lee held out the magic Candy Lamp.  
"You did it, Lee! You did it!"  
"Now let's go back to our treehouse." Said Paddy.  
"Coming, Tommy?" Lee asked his chubby friend.  
"I would love to," said Tommy. "but now, I must embark on another important mysterious mission. Therefore, I must conquer it alone, as I work alone, for I am…. The Tommy!"  
And Tommy left his old friends.

"Wow! So that's what he does ever since he quit the Kids Next Door." Said Paddy.  
"I can't say I blame him." Said Sonia. "Father was turning all the operatives into animals. But I really do wish he'd gone on our sector instead of Sector V. He would've been better than that Harvey creep."  
"Not cool." Lee said.  
"Now let's go back to our treehouse and test this lamp!" Sonia exclaimed, and so they went back to their treehouse.

*Screen wipes to the next with the Kids Next Door logo*

Back at Sector W's treehouse, Lee was holding the Candy Lamp. He rubbed it, and out came….  
"Candy!" Paddy exclaimed.  
"Enough candy for the Kids Next Door!" Sonia said cheerfully.  
"Cool!" said Lee. "We have a lamp that can help the Kids Next Door! And this must be why it's called the Candy Lamp."  
"Numbuh 5 would be jealous." Sonia said. "She's a sugar addict."  
And the kids tasted the confectionary the lamp gave out.  
"Delicious!" Sonia said.  
"Cool!" Lee said.  
"Sweetest candy ever!" Paddy exclaimed.  
"Sonia, since you're the Soda, Snacks and Treats Officer, I want you to have the Candy Lamp." Lee told Sonia.  
"No, Lee. You deserve it." Said Sonia. "After all, this was your birthday mission, and you deserve it more than I do. Happy birthday Numbuh 84, the coolest operative of the Kids Next Door, and my hero too!"  
And Sonia gave Lee a major kiss on his right cheek. This caused Lee to blush.  
"O… kay." Paddy said. "I've gotta go now!"  
And Paddy walked off, not wanting to see the sight of 2 kids kissing.

And so, Lee had embarked on the most awesome birthday mission he'd ever been on, and retrieved a magical lamp full of delicious, sweet, sweet candy. Now that's cool, huh?

End Transmission./p


End file.
